Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{3}{5} \times 2\dfrac{4}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{18}{5} \times \dfrac{14}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{18 \times 14}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{252}{25}$ $ = 10 \dfrac{2}{25}$